


Secret Window

by pantlesschibi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Death, Author!Shizuo, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Canon - Movie, Caught in the Act, Cheater!Izaya, Cheating, Corn - Freeform, Crazy character, Crazy!Shizuo, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Flea(dog), Hallucinations, Husband!Izaya, Husband!Shizuo, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Maid!Namie, Murder, Older Man/Younger Man, Possible violence, Schizophrenia, Secret Window, Slightly Clairvoyant!Izaya, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, Will add more as I continue, mention of alcoholism, split personality, twist ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantlesschibi/pseuds/pantlesschibi
Summary: Author Heiwajima Shizuo one day receives a visit from a mysterious man a his cabin house and everything begins to spiral out of control.OrBased off the movie: Secret Window.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So, now that Teeth is finished and did so well (in my opinion.) I decided to do more movie based stories. This is one of two that I am starting (Tokyo Beast is 2 chapters in already, my version of Beauty and the Beast). 
> 
> This will follow along with the movie, with some twist and such to go along with the characters and so on. 
> 
> I do hope you like this. I love this movie and hope you find some enjoyment out of this read.
> 
> This is the prologue and very short, sorry about that. Also, prologue is kind of smutty. Warning!!
> 
>  
> 
> Note:: Normal font is Third Person and Italic is Shizuo POV  
> All other chapters will be Shizuo's POV unless otherwise expressed
> 
> Thank you very much!!

_Why did I come here?_

_Glaring into the rearview mirror, eyes narrowing at himself. The tapping of the rain bouncing off the metal enclosure._

The hotel room is hot, steam fogging the windows with condensation from the mixture of wet cold outside and the heat inside. The sheets shifting and the slightest creak of the old, worn bed echoes in the room. The lithe raven man clawing down the chest of the older brunette, groaning and grinding as he continues to ride the older man; total bliss even with the slow pace of their lovemaking. The older man running his hands up the others sides and along the arching dip of his lower back.

_Just turn back, he tells himself._

_It isn't worth it. Turn back and leave._

Pace picking up, his hips rocking and grinding- alternating to bounce on the length of the other, his own cock springing up and down with his movements- jerking himself every few minutes to keep himself at fully erect. Hands gripping onto the metal headboard, moaning wantonly as he slams himself down at just the right angle to probe at his prostate- sparks shooting up his spine as he continues the same motion with more or less accuracy. 

"Yes, fuck yes. So good, Haruya-sama~" The ravened man moaning and gasping, Haruya Shiki leaning forward to enclose his lips around one of the perked nipples hovering above him making the man cry out in pleasure, his hands added pressure to the swell of his lower back as he thrusts up into the hot, tight hole embracing his cock.

_Fucking turn around. Don't you fucking go there._

_It's not worth it._

_He isn't worth it._

_Gritting his teeth and knuckles clinching hard onto the steering wheel, throwing the truck into reverse and screeching into a  parking spot. The rain relentlessly pouring down, wet and cold._

"So tight, Iza-chan~ Riding me so good baby. Going to make me cum if you keep this up~," Shiki purrs his praises, moaning as the orifice tightens around him at his words. Izaya moaning, bouncing harder against his thrusts. The feeling of heat pooling in his lower abdomen and he can feel it, he is so close. Close to his own personal Nirvana.

"So close, ah, ah. Your cock feels so good, fuck," He gasps, grasping a hold of his cock and stroking in-sync with the other's thrusts, prostate struck with every other hit.

_He rushes out of the truck when he sees the motel clerk leave, dashing inside and behind the desk searching for the right number to the spare motel room, grabbing it once he finds it and rushing back out._

 His strokes increase, the sputter of his hips and tightening of his lower body as he reaches his orgasm- cumming with a moan, hot and milky white over his fist and partners stomach and chest, milking himself dry as the other slams into him a few more times before burying himself and the warmth of his cum coating the ravens insides, squeezing and releasing to help milk the man through his own orgasm.

He crawls off the other's lap, laying on his back next to the man to catch his breath through his bliss.

_Getting to the door, he shoves the keys into the hole and swings open the door. The room at hot and reeks of sex, sex and the scent of his lover. His life partner. His husband._

_He feels his blood run cold as he watches his lover shoot up from the blankets, naked with another man. The ice-y veins turn hot, the anger and rage from the betrayal have him screaming and tearing the motel room apart. Heavy tears streaking his face as he throws the nightstand next to the cowering man._

_"I-za-ya!" he growls out between the painful clenching of his teeth; his heart shuttering._

_He isn't worth it._

_I'm not worth it._

_The rain continues to pour outside, drowning out the wells of sorrow._


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

6 Months Later

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Wrapping my arms around his chest, the press of his shoulder blades against my chest- burning hot and slick with sweat. He continues to arch back into my thrusts, slow and deep- panting and moaning every few seconds. I place my hand on the one exposed hip from our sideways position, the blanket shifting down our thighs with every movement we make. I kiss my way up the back of his neck and down over the sharpness of his shoulders, nipping and sucking at the supple pale flesh- the salt and musk flooding my senses, driving my wild and making my chest flutter._

_With a moan, he turns into me slightly. His hand tingling in the back of my hair and pulling me in to capture my lips with his, his tongue slithering in to play with mine._

_Panting, I breathe my confession, "I love you, 'Zaya~"_

_"Shizuo- I Lov-,"_

Banging on the door wakes me from my dream, shaking my head quickly as I sit up from my spot on the couch. Groggy and irritated, I stand and stretch- the popping and crack of my back help loosen some of the tension I've built up from my position on the couch. Re-arrange the semi I have threatening to make an entrance from the slit of my pajama pants and tightening the robe I have on around my waist , I had to answer the door- not really caring how fucked my hair looks (I usually don't anymore these days, the messy shag is still a sexy trend, right?)

Growling as the door is banged on again repeatedly, making it rattle against the frame.

"What the hell do you-," but I'm cut off by a lithe man in a fedora shoving a thick stack of papers in my face.

"Fucking thief."

Kneading my eyebrows together, trying to keep the irritation at bay. "Excuse me? I think you have me confused with someone."

"The hell I do, Mr. Heiwaijima. I know you! You big-shot, snot nose prick." He barks and I growl in response to his childish tactics.

"Look here you mother-,"

"No, you look here! You stole my story, you fucker. But what I want to know is why a big shot author feels the need to come to a small village like Shirakawa and steal a story from a Goddamn common farm worker." He glares at me through the fringe of his auburn hair.

Pinching the bridge of my nose in annoyance.  _Breath in, breath out._ "Mr. Whoever-the-fuck-you-are, I have no clue what you are talking about and whatever the hell this garbage you shoved at me- I don't read manuscripts, and I sure as hell don't plagiarize, if that is what you are trying to accuse me of first thing in the morning. If you have any problems, you are more than welcome to take them up with my editor- though I doubt you will get very fair since what you are accusing me of its complete and utter BULLSHIT. " Gritting my teeth,  I throw the script back at him and try slamming the door shut in his face- his foot keeping it propped open and letting my dog out to inspect the commotion. 

"Get in the house, Flea. Come, boy." The dog giving my that dumb tilt of the head, but obeying shortly after.

"Now, I believe we are done here. So I would like for you to leave my property, Mister, before I call the police. And I would suggest not coming back to Ikebukuro." Shoving his foot from the door frame.

Sighing, "This is far from over, Mr. Heiwaijima- and I wouldn't bother with cops, this is between me and you only. We will continue this again at another point." He smirks as I slam the door in his face, grumbling and resting my head on the cool wood of the door. I hear a loud thud outside the door of my cabin, then his footsteps descending and the car finally pulling away. Opening the door, I see he left the papers with a potted plant sitting on it as a paperweight. I pick it up, looking at the cover sheet.

" _'Sowing Sorrows' By Rocchi Shooter AKA Chikage Rokujou._ Sorry, don't know you or your story, man." Rolling my eyes and dropping the stack into the waste bin next to the couch before dropping full weight on to the sofa-curling up into the cushions with a relieving sigh. 

"Now, where were we.., ah, yeah." Closing my eyes as I continue to dream of better days of my past.


	3. Two

Staring blankly at the screen in front of me, the I-bar blinking at the end of the short paragraph I started over an hour ago- I pinch my forehead and groan in frustration, swiveling side to side in my computer chair.

"You know, if you have any ideas, I'm all ears, man." Raising an eyebrow to Flea, he gives me tilted head look that shows he clearly doesn't know what I am saying to him and repositions himself in the chair next to me. Rolling my eyes, I pet the top his is black head before turning back to my work.

As I am about to start typing more, the sound of vacuuming fills the room- echoing up into the small loft I am currently working in. I peer over to watch the maid continue her work of cleaning up the cabin, oblivious to the annoyance she is causing me.

I look back over at the mutt, narrowing my eyes. "If you don't go and bite her right now, I might end up strangling her ass," I growl and Flea just turns his head away from me.

A sigh of relief when she finally turns the damned machine off,  I start to read allowed what I have so far,  " _Days after finding out the truth of his wife's affair, Delic went to confront..._ No. Just... No.  Shit,  shit, shit.  Shit writing,  just stupid, shitty writing. I'm better than this."

Glancing at the dog, "We know what to do,  right Flea? We just do,  what we gotta do-" Highlight the whole bit of writing and pushing backspace to clear the document.  "There.  No. More. Shitty. Writing. " I grin over at him and pushing my laptop shut.  I get up,  stretching out my tensed muscles. Heading into the kitchen, eating a quick snack and grabbing a bottle of milk from the fridge- opening and taking a long refreshing drink. Heading into the living room I take notice of the papers on the coffee table, growling out a curse as I read the cover sheet.

"Oh, I found your story in the waste bin, Mr. Heiwaijima. I didn't want to see it get thrown away or anything." Miss Yagiri says, sneaking up behind me causing me to jump at her voice. She leans up against the back of the couch with her hands on her hips, sighing and leaving when she notices I won't even give her the time of day. Sitting my milk bottle on the table and picking up the previous stack of trash, I flip the page over and start to read, " _The characteristics that make a man a man and makes a woman a woman is defined by the one on the perceiving end. A liar and a cheat were not qualities that made a woman a woman, at least, in the eyes of  Kyouhei _Kadota. That is why he made his choice, the choice to rid the world of her. He even knew where he wanted to bury the body; in his wife's small garden that grew in the angle outside where the house and the shed came together. The garden that she loved so dearly, the one she loved even more than him...,__  "

I feel the prickly of panic up my spine and my hand flinching and spilling my beverage, causing me to curse out. Miss Yagiri rushing out with a rag in hand, to help clean up the mess- not missing the way she brushes up against me with her breasts or her hand lingering on mine as she cleans, I suppress the shudder of disgust at her bold actions. "I'm so sorry, Miss Yagiri- really, I am." I apologize, clinching the papers to my chest.

"Namie, please Mr. Heiwaijima. It's okay, it's my job. Go back to work and let me clean this one up," she smiles at me, pushing lightly at my arms.

Sighing, I feel the need to let her know. "This isn't my story," I say, almost confused.

"Oh, okay. Well, I thought it was."

"No, really. Look, a different name. Not mine. Some guy came by the house with this."

"I just figured it was a... pseudo-names or a pen name," she shrugs, picking up the empty bottle.

"No, I never used one before." She mumbles something about hiding behind a different name and walks off to throw the bottle away. I rush to my bookshelf, pulling the book I published years ago and make my way back up to the loft, sitting back in my chair with a huff. I search for the short story I desired and flipped to the page; lining the other's script next to it. " _Yuuhei Hanejima believed that a woman wasn't a woman if she didn't have the honor to be truthful and loyal to her lover. Yuuhei's opinion was just that of his very own wife, the one he had come to the conclusion to kill. He even knew where to bury her, in the garden she loved dearly, hidden away where the house and the barn meet at an extreme angle...,"_ closing my eyes, the single tear dripping down my cheek as a memory hits me full force.

_*~*~*~*~* "Shizu-chan," he whines, hugging my waist tightly. "Come in town with me, don't leave me to explore all by myself! It'll be fun, I promise." He grins at me, happily accepting his offer. He turns back to cleaning up the loft so we can leave, pushing a large heavy box to reveal a hidden window looking out at the angle of the cabin. His face lights up, looking up at me through those thick lashes. "Look, Shizu-chan! A window. A secret window overlooking where I wanted to plant my garden at."_

_I come up behind him, hugging onto his thin waist and putting my chin on his shoulder- looking through the window with him, feeling my heart flutter at his excitement.*~*~*~*~*_

"Damn." Shaking off the memory, I begin to compare paragraph to paragraph- the chilling way they line up together shows that no doubt one or the other was copied.

Rubbing my eyes in frustration and looking over at the dog, "I didn't steal it. Don't give me that look." Flea whines.

"Mr. Heiwaijima?"

I peer over, making my way downstairs- might as well relax in the bath after all this. "Yeah?"

"Just letting you know I was done for the day," she says, greeting me at the steps, smiling at me. "And if it's not crossing any lines, I would just like to say- some people just don't know a good thing when they have it.  I do hope you can get past all of this so you can start to heal. You are a great man and deserve to be happy." She turns to leave with a sway in her hips.

Changing my mind, I opt for crashing on the couch and balling up.

I keep mumbling to myself that I didn't steal the story-

"I didn't, right?" Closing my eyes.


	4. Three

A shrill ring wakes me from my restless slumber, rubbing my tired eyes as I get up- the ring is heard again and I am awake enough now to realize that it's my phone ringing. Picking up the phone after looking at the caller ID, sighing annoyed.

"Hello?" I grumble out, not really wanting to deal with the _person_ on the other line at the moment.

"Good evening, Shizu-chan." He purrs, his voice still makes my heart flutter and break all in one swift movement. "How are you doing? Are you alright," he asks, I can hear the slightly confused concern in is his voice.

Shaking my head and running my hand through it, I reply. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just....yeah, I'm Okay," the sigh is heavy across the speaker. "Why, should I not be or something?"

"I don't know, Shizu-chan. You're there and alone, who knows what could happen to you. I worry about you, that's all." His voice got small, I know him well enough that there is something else. I grunt out a smart ass remark that goes ignored. "Right, anyways. How's my baby boy doing? Is Flea being a good boy for you? Tell him that mommy misses him, for me, yeah?"

Getting annoyed by the idle chit-chat from my former lover. "What did you want, Izaya? You called for a reason, I assume since you know that you really could care less about how I or the dog is actually doing, so just spit it out now," I growl out my annoyance.

"Believe it or not, I do actually care. I care about you, Shizuo. That part of myself hasn't changed, I will always worry and care for you. Always." He defends, letting out a shaky sigh. I can imagine him rubbing at his forehead, the way he uses to do when he was trying not to get cross with me and my temper. "I got one of my feelings this morning like something was wrong or going to happen. I know you think that they are bullshit, but I believe them and trust my gut feeling. I was in the middle of making breakfast and got hit with that nervous chill down my spine- just like when...," He pauses and I can just imagine him choking back a sob for even thinking about _that_. "Never mind. I don't want to talk about that. Anyways, did something odd or bad happen this morning?"

"Nope.  I'm peachy. Life couldn't be any better." I spit sarcastically.  He gives out an unenthused grunt. "Oh, do you remember 'Secret Window'?" 

"No?"

"It was the short story I did about 5 years ago, the one in the magazine with the garden and the husband that-,"

He cuts me off, "Yeah I remember, not one of my favorites I'm afraid."

"Thanks," rolling my eyes.

"Well, it was hostile and a bit terrifying- how anyone could write about wanting their wife dead is beyond me, no offense."

"I forgot how much I loved your criticism. Always made me feel wonderful about everything I did- whatever. What I really wanted to ask was, do you think I was influenced by anyone or anything to write the story, that you noticed?"

He snorts, "You mean other than Jack Daniels? No, not that I know of. Of course, who knows if you were conversing with his buddy, Jim Bean on those nights."

I narrow my eyes at the phone, cursing under my breath. " I get it! I'm fine now, I'm doing better! Lay off me, ass. I understand the problem I had, that's why I'm asking since you were more level-headed." 

I hear the puffs of breath from the other side of the speaker as he thinks, trying hard not to imagine those perfect lips of his-  _fuck, I miss the bastard._ His voice comes back through, softer than before. "I really don't know, Shizu-chan. That story, you got a bit weird with- and you would only write it at night time, which was unusual for you. And what do you mean influenced, like by another story?"

"Never mind, this is useless."

"You didn't do it again, did you?"

"No, so drop it." I snap. I feel the guilt of my very first story I wrote, I was still in high school when he and I first started dating and was stupid.  _I know I didn't copy this story._  

"Anyways, how's the old man doing these days? Does he have you calling him daddy, yet?" I grin, if I was going to suffer, I might as well make it hell for him, too.

Clearly trying to ignore my statement. "Shiki is doing well, thanks for asking. Your concern is always heartwarming."

"You're welcome,  _Ōjo._ Tell him we should go out for a guys night, get a beer - you know, since we both have spent a good amount of time  _in_ the same place, before. Maybe we can give each other pointers and he can let me know how well Viagra works, you know, for whenever I finally get that far up in age I'd like to know if I can still keep it up." Smirking and lounge back on the couch with my legs over the arm, enjoying the sounds of his discomfort-  _you made your bed, now sleep in it._

"He isn't that old, asshole. He's only 36- that's only a 9-year gap." He huffs, the sound of metal slamming down in frustration. "Whatever, I'm fucking going."

"Is he there now? Can't get off his dick long enough to talk to someone on the phone?"

"For your information, no he isn't here. And hunny, wouldn't you like to know?" I hear the smugness in his voice, I scowl at the thought of that old prick actually touch him. "We're not together right now."

"Hehe, well, I have to say I'm shocked and all- but please don't take it the wrong way if I start busting into a jig." I smile.

"Dumb ass, I meant physically not together. He's coming over for dinner later, which is nice since I usually go over to his place." My smile drops.

"Good to know," I mumble. "Why not have him over?  _Our_ house is wonderful- you know since that's why I bought it." I can't hold back the growl rumbling in my chest.

"Bye, Shizuo." He says tonelessly.

"Bye, Izaya-kun." Hearing the click, I finish, "Love you..."

Sighing, finally snapping my phone shut and tossing it over the couch without a care, letting the flood of emotions take over.

Stupid. So fucking stupid.

*~*~*~*~*

After my break down last night, I wake up in the afternoon- clean myself up and dress in sweats and a t-shirt, not even bothering with shoes or socks as Flea and I head outside, its bright and warm with a brisk early spring wind. We head up the dirt path to check the mail, pausing at the sound of a voice ahead. 

"So, did you read it? Sounded familiar I assume," I meet eyes with the Auburn prick, him wearing a smug grin and me, a scowl.

I get straight to the point, "When did you write it?"

"Figured you get around to asking that," he leans against the hood of his car, legs crossed at the ankles.

"Well yeah, Whoever wrote it first means the other is the copy-cat, wouldn't you agree?"

He nods, still smirking. "I finished it four years ago."

I grin. "Then drop it and get off my property."

"What the hell you mean," he growls at me, the smirk dropping. He taps his fingers on the hood, annoyed.

"Exactly what I said. Drop. It. Forget about it. I fucking published mine five years ago, that is one year before you. You can even check it in the magazine it was in- Bukuro's Lit,  January  Edition. It's all there." Now I sport the smug grin, Flea choosing to lay down next to me- the neighbors truck rolling by, Saburo Togusa waving to us. "Now, unless you want me to start pressing for plagiarism, I would suggest leaving."

He grabs my forearms tightly, shoving me hard into the tree behind me- I can feel the skin start to bloom with bruises and I shove him off me. 

"Fucking liar! And how the hell am I suppose to find that edition, if it even exists ?" I shrug at him, not really caring- though I know I have a copy at the house. "Or maybe I should head up to your house in Shinjuku and pay your pretty little husband of yours a visit," He grins, making my stomach drop.

"Whatever, it's his house anyways."

"What?"

"We are in the middle of a divorce, so fuck off, go ahead. Maybe he will let you have around at him too- he seems to be into sharing lately," I say bitterly, knowing in my heart that I shouldn't speak ill of him but damn it, I'm still hurting here.

"Perhaps," he licks his lips. "You look like the kind of guy that is filled with so much rage, you could knock someones head off with a shovel." His eyes lighting up and I feel uneasy, regretting even bringing Izaya into this. "But just keep in mind if we continue this debate, it won't end pretty- one way or another, one of us isn't making it out of this. Three days, get me a copy of that magazine or I'll make you regret it, maybe I'll start with _him_ ," He threats, or promises? I swallow harshly, my throat dry and nerves on fire as he slides into his car and pulls out, a cloud of dust is all that's left of our exchange.

_Fuck, I could use a cigarette right about now._

 


	5. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:: Death with some-what graphic description

"Don't give me that look. I know I need to call him," I sigh, rubbing at my forehead. "But I don't want to-er." Flea looks at me loop sided, his tail wagging back and forth- using my lap as a headrest.

"Okay, look- first, I'll call him and get him to find the magazine, then we will write a bit of crap up and then nap time, sound good?" I negotiate with the canine, petting his head and he trots off, wandering through the doggy door. "Fine, leave asshole." I flop, laying on the couch. "Nap first, I suppose, you sloth bastard," I say to myself and I curl up, falling fast to sleep with my face buried into the musky cushions.

Tossing and turning, unable to rest peacefully until I end up rolling off the couch and onto the floor, jolting me awake. I notice that it is dark outside so I have been sleeping for quite a while now. I decide to get up and get me a glass of milk, enjoying the cool liquid running down my throat.

The clear sound of the breeze outside catches me off guard, leaning over to look through the archway to see the door to the cabin is jarred, the small window curtains blowing with the breeze. Tensing up, I grab for the bat I keep hidden behind the coat rack and walk outside. The chill wind bites at my exposed arms as I shiver, walking out on to the porch and trying to flip on the porch light- groaning in irritation when it doesn't work. Grabbing a flashlight quickly and heading back outside, the bulb only lighting up be so much of the darkness as I step down onto the dirt ground. Rounding the corner, I see a sheet of paper, tacked and flapping in the wind next to the stack of firewood.

Shining my light on it and swallowing hard at the sloppy, bold handwriting.  **Three Days. I'm serious. No police.**

Next to the note on the firewood sits an old ratty tarp that I never have seen before, small but bulked up from whatever it is that it's covering. Sitting the bat down next to the wood pile, I grip the corner of the tarp with a shaky hand, not sure as to what I am expecting to find underneath its thick material. Sucking in a deep breath and holding it, I squeeze my eyes shut as I rip the tarp off the mound quickly.

Upon opening my eyes, they widen and I gasp- covering my mouth in shock and the prickles of tears well up in the corners of eyes. "No, no," I make a move to touch at the mound of dead fur but withdraw back. There sitting upon the firewood lays _Flea_ eyes widen and vacant, tongue rolling out between his teeth and a screwdriver shoved through the poor mutts throat. I gather his limp body into my arms, cradling his small head in the crease of my arm- swiftly removing the driver from him and dropping it to the dirt. I search for a shovel, finding one near the garden and laying to poor dog down as I start to dig him a grave- clinching the flashlight between my chin and shoulder. 

Once finished and put into the ground, covered with the earth in between the rows of flowers planted. I pet the mound of dirt, tear rolling down my cheek for the loss of both my pet and the last link I had to the life I had with _Izaya_. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

The Next Day

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Look Officer Kinnosuke-san,  he was at my house last night- I woke up around 9 30 last night and, he killed my dog, man." 

Raising an eyebrow at me, "He killed Flea? Why would anyone want to do that?" He brushes it off, sitting behind his desk.

"How the hell should I know? He is crazy- look, I would appreciate it if you took a look into this guy, make sure he isn't a real danger to me or anyone I care about. He even threatened Izaya to get to me- so, please. I wrote down his description and the vehicle- I'm sure he is sticking close to town so he can fuck with me. He left this note next to my dog too," I shove the note at him, forcing him to actually look at it.

"No police, huh? That's a perfect reason to come get the police," he snorts, picking up his novel and flipping it open.

"No, shit. I wonder why I came over here," I mumble under my breath. "Look, just take the description and if you can find out anything about him, please let me know." Slamming the sheet of paper with the information I wrote down about him and leaving the station.

*~*~*~*~*

 "Mr.Brezhnev, thanks for squeezing me in today." I lean against the frame of the window of his office, shifting foot to foot. "Look, I trusted your expertise throughout the years and I think now is a time that I need them again."

Semyon sits back into his swivel chair, his hands clasped loosely in his suited lap and swaying gently. "Shizuo-kun find another crazy at the doorstep," he asks, fragmented in his language with a hint of sarcasm as he gives a little smirk. "Another fan? Stalker?"

"Diffidently stalker. He came to my house last night and stabbed my damn dog in the throat with a fucking screwdriver. He is off his rocker, Simon. And 'bukuro's finest are too fucking lazy to do anything to help." I growl, clinching the fists into the crease of my arms from where my arms are cross at my chest-  scowling so hard my head will probably ache later.

"I see. You remember my rates, yeah?" He says, using his hand as an offering to the seat in front of his desk. I nod, sighing as I take a seat in the wooden chair. "Okay, so explain the situation for start to current, Shizuo-kun."  

I suck in a deep breath, exhaling as if I am trying to expel all the tension and irritation from my body by the simple task of the exchange of oxygen and carbon dioxide, running my fingers through my hair as I begin to explain how he showed up to my cabin in Ikebukuro and the threats, the script, my dog and every detail I recalled of our exchanges. He nods as I speak, jotting down notes on the notepad he has opened on the desk. 

"So, he showed up about three days? And he killed your dog and left a note. That no good- Is Iza-chan okay? Was he at home when he came by?"

I wince at the mention of his name, clearing my throat. 

"Hm, Izaya and I split up- about six months ago. He's, um, seeing someone else at the moment," I look away, down at my lap as I fumbling with my thumbs. The ache in my chest flaring up, it hurts- it hurts with such an intensity. 

"Oh, very sorry to hear the news." He says, sympathetically- not that it matters much once he spits out the next line. "Did he catch you messing with a groupie, like back in Akihabara?" He wiggles what should have been his eyebrows, at me- thinking he is funny.

I shake my head at him, glaring. "We both know that was bullshit. That was just a crazed fan and Izaya being paranoid- I still can't believe he hired you to look into me. I never cheated on him- he was actually the one.. who..," I stop, but he looks at me with a stare that clearly states he understands what I am trying to tell him.

"I apologize. How unprofessional of me." He nods as he apologizes to me. 

"It's fine, I suppose- we are in the processes of filing for divorce- though I hope he finally drops the geezer and realizes us being apart is a mistake. It's so hard to make it through the days without him, I feel like I am going crazy sometimes." I confess. Of course, I would never give Izaya the pleasure of seeing my misery- I just have to mask it for him even though I feel like I am dying on the inside.

He mumbles sorry once more. "Okay so here deal. You stop by Iza-chan's since you are already in Shinjuku and get the magazine. I will scope out your cabin and keep watch- so do not fret if you see a car in the driveway tonight, it will just be me. Okay?"

I nod, standing up to shake his hand. "Thanks, man. I can always trust you. Best PI in all of Tokyo, I swear." I give him a joking wink before heading out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pulling into the quiet neighborhood right outside the city's line- I make sure to park across the street of what use to be a place I once called home.  I cut the engine, my fists clenching and releasing on the steering wheel as I try to mentally prepare myself for my first face to face encounter with my ex-husband in almost four months. 

Four very long, painful and lonely months.

I grasp onto the door handle to the inside of the truck, stopping as I hear Izaya's voice carrying from behind the privacy bushes in the front of the yard. I can't make out what he is saying but I hear another voice- one I would be happy to never hear again in my life.

Haruya.

_Fucker._

I duck in my seat some so they can't see me, my heart races as Izaya comes into view. He's dressed in dark skinny jeans and a tight v neck with the tops hanging off his shoulders. He's smiling and giggling, I can't help but think about how beautiful he looks- _he is._

I glare daggers at the older man walks up behind him and wraps his arms around my husband-I mean, ex-husband. He is whispering in his ear, grinning and Izaya tilts his head to captures his lips. I turn away as the display happens in front of my eyes and turn on the engine- pulling out as fast as I can to get away from them. 

Looking back at the happy couple in the rearview mirror brings back a flood of memories of when we're use to be happy- our past. 

I feel the tear sliding down my cheek, as I remind myself inside my head.

He isn't my husband.

He isn't my husband, anymore.

He isn't mine.


	6. Five

It was getting late by the time I made it to my road, pulling down the dirty path surround densely with trees as it opens up to the darkness of the small lake sitting just off of the property. I slowly pull in, seeing the sleek, dark vehicle sitting just right outside the front of the cabin- lights off. I park and get out, quietly walking up the vehicle, tensing up as the person inside is slumped over and head on the wheel not moving. I stand outside the door, looking at Simon's body- breathing in and tapping on the glass of the window; giving out at surprised curse as he jumps straight up, scaring the hell out of me. I make sure to tell him just that.

He huffs out a laugh, pulling the door open to get out. "Sorry about that. Guess overworking finally caught up to me."

"That's super comforting," I say sarcastically, rubbing my forehead- glad for the light shining from the inside of his door from the jarred door.

"Yes. Well, inside checked and fine. No one has shown up either."

"Oh. Are you staying the whole night by chance?" I try to hide any nervousness in my voice.

"Ah, sir. I have a motel room just down the ways, yeah." He repeats the name to the motel and my shoulders tensing, scowling as I think of that night six months ago. "You know it?" Giving me a questionable look.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Dropping the conversation even before it starts.

"I'll stay if need me to." I shake my head, not really looking like I mean it though. Of course, I would feel safer knowing someone was watching my back from this psycho. Looking down at me, he agrees to research the property with me before he leaves, just to give me an extra piece of mind. Nothing was amiss, as he descends the staircase of the loft. "Everything all good, Shizuo-kun. No boogiemen in here." He grins at his lame attempt of a joke. "Now rest and relax, think of anyone that may have witnessed you and him-"

"Togusa Saburo. He saw us the other day right at the end of the street when he confronted me. He waved at us and everything when he drove by so he must have gotten a good look at him as well."

"And where can we find him?"

"He owns a van shop not far down the road, he is always there at 9 am."

"Alright, 9 it is. Do not worry, I will talk to this Shooter guy. We will get him good and scared, he will be rolling out of town like hell on wheels." He chuckles. "Now, go to bed. You look like hell." He replies as he retreats, stepping out of the cabin and into his car, pulling out of the driveway.

I give a nervous sigh, the need to be here alone is still unsettling, to say the least. Looking out the window into the dark of the outside, the lights and shapes from inside the cabin lay in full display and semi-clear imaginary on the panel of glass. The light has the slightest flicker for the sway of the ceiling fan, up above in the loft I hear a 'whoosh' or almost a flapping sound and I swear I saw a blur of black rush past.

I twist around so fast I can feel the muscles in my shoulder blades lock up, panting as I call out to it. I lick my lips nervously, breath starting to become shaky and unstable as I look up the ascending of stairs to the loft above. I make my way there slowly, grabbing the bat as my weapon of choice as I start my slow, painful travel up. The wooden boards give a chilling squeak, even as I try to soften my steps.

Walking past the study, I use the tip of the bat to slide the door open and whispering thanks that Simon left the lights on upstairs. The room looks clear as I let out a relieved breath, releasing the death grip I have around the handle of the bat to be laxer. Relief didn't last but a mere few seconds, a sound coming from the bathroom has me tensed even tighter- grasping the handle with both hands, twisting within my grasp. I inch to the bathroom door that is halfway opened and stop when I see the shape of a shoulder come into view.

With an unsure, shake voice, I call out to it. "Is someone in there? Just go ahead and come out, now." Taking in a sharp inhale, releasing slowly. "Okay. You have to the count of 5 to come out or I come in swinging."

I steady myself, seeing the slightest movement of the other's shoulder and neck. I count out loud, after two I suck in a deep breath and decide to lunge for it, bat swing forward with all my might and as it descends upon my target, the sound of crashing and shattering leave me in a state of confusion. I flip on the light, the harsh yellow floods in and lighting up the room to reveal the glass and mirror fragments.

"I...I just killed my mirror."

 I just drop the bat to the bathroom floor and walk out, annoyed as my eyebrows pinch together.  I make my way into the lofted study, rubbing at my face in exhaustion. Stopping at the desk, I let my hand hover over the cigarette sitting on the top of it, fingers twitching. With a begrudging sigh, I  grab the cigarette and lighter and head outside for a smoke. "We aren't together anymore, I'm having a damn smoke."

 The garden is blanketed in darkness, the moonlight glowing like my own personal spotlight.  I sit on the dirt ground, just as I did the night before; next to the makeshift grave.  I light up the cigarette dangling loosely between my lips, a relieving sigh as I pull in the first pull of nicotine, giving my head a ting of haze and a welcomed tingled on my tongue.

I don't bother to tense up when the sound of shoes settling behind me, rather opt for enjoying the smoke between my lips then the sound of his voice. 

"Didn't take you for being a smoker, Heiwajima-san."

"Yeah, well." Blowing out the smoke out of the corner of my lips. "I decided to take it up for my health, you know," I reply borderline annoyed.

"You don't look so well,  Heiwajima-san.  Sounded like you were raising hell in there a moment ago."  He walks around to crouch beside me, "I wonder, must be really difficult to finally be caught in a lie you can't get out of, now isn't it?  This isn't the first time you did it, but I sure do hope it will be the last time."

He tips the fedora back slightly to give eye contact better, a pleased smirk stays unwavered on his face as he looks down upon me- shaming me.  "Why didn't you get the 'magazine', earlier?  You were down at his house today, weren't you? Or were you too busy to follow a simple task, couldn't put aside your issues long enough to settle this?"

Ripping my eyes away, scowling- not wanting to admit that the last part hit the nail right on the head.   I take another pull, trying to calm the nerves that are starting to stir for his presences.  "Will you fuck off out of my life if I get you the god damn magazine?" I growl, painfully clinching my jaw together.

 "Oh shut up. There is no magazine, never was and never will be. You are caught a thief, why add liar to the list as well?" He growls, leaning in uncomfortably close.

"Whatever, what can I do to get you to leave my life forever? Huh?" No point in arguing, I just want this asshole out of my life. Now.

"Fix my ending. The one you shit all over with that poor excuse of an ending you made."

"I didn't read your end-," I try to defend just to be cut off by him, oh so rudely.

"Bullshit you didn't." He stands up, clearing his throat as he begins to recite. "'" The sound of her voice is nothing but a whisper in the wind," Kyouhei Kadota smiles gently, the smell of roses perfumed the air as he looks through the open window out to the garden of rose bushes. "Eventually even the whisper will disappear, even from my mind."'  That's how it should have ended, not that sapping shit you wrote. That is the ending, pal. The only ending, and you are going to fix it for me."

"I'd be more than happy to write your ending and get you the hell out of my life, Shoot-san," I reply, with a hint of sarcasm in my tone; standing up and pressing the back of my thigh to the shovel  sticking out of the ground, fingers grazing the wooden handle in case I am in need of it.

He smirks, "I saw that pretty little husband of yours today. He sure is a babe." He states, licking his lips and I feel the harsh chill running down my spine.

"This is between you and me. Leave him the hell out of this." I growl my response.  _Like hell, I'm going to let this moron come even close to touch him._

"You see, I get this feeling that you are not going to leave me a choice in the matter," I cut him off as I grab the shovel and swing, trying to hit him with the backside of it but he is quicker than he looks,  grabbing the handle as I swung and swiftly has me pinned with my back up against the shed and the wooden length pinned against my hands and throat. 

"Now that wasn't very nice,  now was it? You wouldn`t want to come home one night to find your precious lover had lost in a friendly game of headbutting with a hatchet,  hmm? Or flip on the news to hear that he was banged to death by one of them color gangs?" He let's go of the handle,  leaving me to drop to the ground gasping for air. "Fix it or I`ll be saying `Howdy` to him real soon. "

And with that he's gone,  leaving me shaking and rubbing at my neck. 

*~*~*~*

Sleeping last night was nonexisting. Too many thoughts plaguing my mind and the tension of stress and fear for the life of my ex-has me on edge. 

Sighing, I glared down at the cell phone sitting on the coffee table where it's shut off. I pick it up in both hands, tapping it impatiently on the table before turning it on. Once it powers on it instantly starts ringing causing me to jump a little at it.

I flip it open without looking at the caller Id and answering.

"Yeah?"

 "Shizu-chan? Where have been? I've been calling all night an morning long," he answers frantically, he sounds upset and panicky.

"Izaya, calm down. What's wrong?" I say trying to remain calm as well. "Are you okay?"

"It's gone, Shizu-chan. Our house, it caught fire last night." 

 I pale at the news, not quite hearing anything else he is saying to me because they only thing on my mind is that he started to come after my family.  I want nothing more than to make this asshole pay.

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. If so, feel free to kudo or comment, all is welcomed!!


End file.
